


Таниши

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: "Либо вы целуетесь со мной, либо не целуетесь вообще" (с) Q.q
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Furuta Nimura/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 9





	Таниши

**Author's Note:**

> Таниши — вид японских пресноводных улиток. Используются при приготовлении различных блюд, в частности мисо-супа.  
> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Sas Fleet.

Когда-то давно я видел, как готовят улиток.

Огромный чан заполняется солёной водой, настолько солёной, что даже у человека свело бы зубы, куда там ощущениям крохотной пресноводной жительницы. Они томятся в этом едком растворе три дня, а крохотные кристаллики тем временем упорно пробираются сквозь слизь, вымывая грязь из малюсенького тельца, а вместе с грязью и жизнь. Некоторые к концу третьего дня ещё продолжают шевелиться, не желая расставаться с этим миром.

Если бы у них была хоть щепотка мозгов, то они бы успели пожалеть о своём отчаянном желании остаться в живых, прежде чем упасть в раскалённое масло и изжариться живьём. 

Мой маленький командир похож на одну из таких улиток.

У него даже раковина есть — Сасаки застёгивает плащ наглухо, как бы жарко или душно ни было вокруг. Думаю, если бы он мог, то спрятал бы под чёрной плотной тканью и голову.

Когда я захожу в кабинет, чтобы спросить его, где лежат вчерашние отчёты (они лежат там же, где и всегда, в третьем шкафчике на верхней полке, но нельзя же не ткнуть палкой в этот благостный муравейник), они с Аримой уже в паре метров друг от друга. Уже – потому что верхняя пуговица у плаща моего милого начальника расстёгнута. Один-ноль в мою пользу.

— Э… простите-простите, Сасаки-сан, я опять забыл, куда вы кладёте отчёты.

— Фурута-кун, – он запинается, проведя рукой по вороту и поняв, где допустил ошибку, — третий шкаф от окна, верхняя полка.

— Когда-нибудь наш кофейник, который вы ставите туда же, загадит бумаги, — ною я, выделяя слово «наш» и отмечая, как едва заметно дёргается уголок рта Аримы. Впрочем, он почти тут же отворачивается к окну, и я не успеваю на это полюбоваться. Бог Смерти ой как не любит делиться тем, что считает своим. Два-ноль в твою пользу, Нимура! 

— Это были все распоряжения, Арима-сан?

Господи, не делайте такое лицо, вы же совсем не умеете играть.

— Да. Можешь идти.

Сасаки проходит мимо. На пару мгновений у меня мелькает мыслишка о том, чтобы промедлить в проходе, но ладно уж, сегодня я добрый. Хотя…

— Неужели вам жарко, Сасаки-сан?

Он заметно дёргается и бросает на меня невидящий взгляд, застёгивая на ходу чёртову пуговицу. Я улыбаюсь спине Аримы.

Три-ноль.

— И где на этот раз?

— Что? – Он даже не отводит взгляда от стройных столбиков иероглифов.

«Вы трахались, что».

— Где в этот раз будет проходить операция?

— На Русиме. И несколько отрядов будет охранять Кокурию, в том числе наш. Арима-сан…

«…каким-то чёртовым образом умудрился понять, что я скоро нагряну, и успел привести в порядок ваше недоёбанное величество».

— Фурута-кун, ты слушаешь?

«Весь внимание, моя драгоценная улиточка».

Когда Сасаки смотрит на тебя, почему-то очень хочется повиниться во всех смертных грехах. Простите, радость моя, но если я вам исповедуюсь, то вы умрёте от ужаса раньше положенного срока. Срока, который назначу я. Не Арима. И не эта мерзкая сука из Аогири. Её черед тоже придёт.

— Ой, простите. Слишком жарко сегодня, не могу думать.

Лицо Сасаки каменеет. Да я сегодня прямо бог страйков!

— А вам словно любая жара нипочём, — продолжаю вбивать гвозди в гроб. Прямо слышу, как доски откликаются на удары жалобным скрипом. — Ни перчатки не снимете, ни плащ не расстегнёте. 

— Мне… холодно.

«Холодно и страшно, как улитке, которую выдрали из раковины и утопили в солёной воде».

У меня богатое воображение, знаете ли. Но мне сложно представить Сасаки в чём-то кроме плаща, застёгнутого под горло так туго, что под подбородком на пару секунд остаётся красноватый след, прежде чем благословенная регенерация не справится с такой пустячной проблемой. 

— Вы такой...

«Милый и неумелый лжец».

— ...мерзляк, Сасаки-сан.

Он пожимает плечами, и из его позы практически исчезает напряжённость. Это почти скучно, когда он так быстро успокаивается. Он почти никогда не даёт самого мало-мальского отпора, даже ощутив, что на него недвусмысленно давят. Но вы же не думаете, что я закончу на этом, правда?

— Кажется, кофе не помогает вам согреться. Печально, печально… как насчёт других способов?

Сасаки держит спину неестественно прямо. 

Аккуратно. Аккуратненько…

— Вас… кхм… некому согреть?

Между нами повисает такое напряжение, что, кажется, воздух густеет, и его можно разрезать ножом. Или кагуне. Я почти мечтаю, чтобы щупальца сейчас вспороли его раковину и оставили на ней прореху. 

Ну же.

Покажите мне.

Он выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Какая прелесть, век бы смотрел.

— Не заводи об этом разговор, Нимура. Никогда.

«Ох-ох, «Нимура», как мило!»

— Ой, я себе слишком многое позволяю, да? — сейчас на моём лице самая милая улыбка из всего моего арсенала. Смотрите, какой я неуклюжий и безобидный, Меня-не-выебал-на-столе-мой-начальник-сан.

Он резко встаёт.

— Я схожу к Акире-сан.

— Ага, ко… — Сасаки вылетает из кабинета на середине моего ответа, и я заканчиваю наш маленький спектакль тем, что сгибаюсь пополам от рвущегося наружу довольного смеха. Сбежал. Теперь его можно до вечера тут не ждать. 

Вы — улитка, которая варится в солёной воде уже почти двадцать три года, и я не намерен пока прекращать ваши мучения. 

Вам это не нравится, мой маленький командир?

Тогда.

Придите и остановите меня.


End file.
